pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
0xbadc0de
|released = 10.0.0 |damage = 7}} The _0xBadc0de# is a Heavy weapon introduced in the 10.0.0 update of Pixel Gun 3D. It can be found by completing the last campaign mission in Crossed Worlds. Appearance It seems similar to the Alien Gun, except having a longer barrel and being entirely black with a yellow frame. The barrel has three light blue rings on it. When it fires, it creates a small green orb that will eventually explode and create small area damage. Upon a hit, there is a sound like breaking glass and random green numbers burst out from it as it explodes on a surface, vanishing a moment later. Strategy It consists of low efficiency, a good fire rate, good capacity and acceptable mobility. This weapon, however, does not have the purpose to kill, rather it is a weapon mainly useful for rocket jumping, with its ammunition being harmless when rocket jumping. And thanks to that it's the main purpose is for moving around and getting around quickly around the map. Tips * Due to the fact as this is a way to escape, take full advantage of that ability and rocket jump to a safe area. * Try firing from medium range on unsuspecting players. * This weapon is extremely useful in Flag Capture maps, as you can easily rocket jump yourself across the map within a few seconds. * This weapon is also useful in Siege to quickly move around the map, especially while defending. * It will inflict no self-damage upon rocket jumping, so it is very good for escaping. * When fighting in intense situations/duels, it is best to aim for the ground and rocket jump, then kill the player with a much stronger weapon, such as the Anti-Hero Rifle, or the Trapper. * When fighting in Arena, or at the last minute of Co-op Survival, if a large group of monsters is trying to follow you for infection, use this weapon to rocket jump so you can get out of the situation, then deploy a tool (e.g. Turret) so that they can attack the tool instead, then finish them off with an alternative weapon. * This weapon is actually very efficient for low-levels, killing an unarmored player in 2 headshots. If you are under level 12, it is recommended to use this weapon both as an offense weapon and a rocket-jumping weapon. * This weapon can blow off players that are standing still (when attempting to capture a point) in Point Capture, so blow the players off with this weapon, then switch to an alternatively stronger weapon and finish them off. * This weapon can totally dominate over the opponent in Duel if you rocket jump too often, and at the same time, you use an alternatively stronger weapon, or an alternative weapon which has a large hitbox (e.g. Tactical Bow). * The Weapon has very low area damage which is good to knockback and range is pretty far so its good for flag capture. * This weapon can "bump" an enemy off of a map. Counters * Fire at long range and be evasive. (scoped weapons are better to finish this task) * Most users use this weapon to retreat or kill themselves on nearby hazards as they execute a rocket jump. Try to kill them while they're airborne, or as they land if they choose to retreat. Jump up and down, as the weapon is hard to aim if a player is airborne. *If you are at a high enough level, the damage of this weapon is almost useless and it is only used for rocket jumping. In this case, fire an area damage weapon at the floor when you think they will land. Or you can create a minefield for them using the Demoman. *If a user is airborne, one can use a weapon with the "Slows down target" effect, where once they land, their movement will be severely impaired, making them vulnerable to attacks. *Use homing weapons on people who use this weapon Theme Computerized/glitched theme. Supported maps Two Castles Weapon Setups Due to the low efficiency and close-medium range, it is recommended to have a Sniper to keep you safe from long range duels. An efficient Primary weapon, that can be used in all ranges (e.g. Hellraiser) is recommended as well. Trivia * It is an area damage weapon that nevertheless gets a damage bonus from headshots. * In Android, this used to have 75 capacity. This was nerfed to iOS' amount, 12 capacity in the 10.1.0 update. * This and the Old Revolver are the only default or campaign-obtainable weapons that aren't used in Deadly Games. * In Campaign, this is the only weapon obtainable in Crossed Worlds. * Its name seems to resemble a broken code that can be found, rarely. * In the Campaign level Space Station, an alien is using a weapon with a high similarity to this. * In the map Area 52 Labs you can see this gun on the wall but with a texture that looks a lot more similar to the Alien Gun. * Before you beat ???, you can see this weapon on the moon, advertising it as a reward for beating ???. * In the 11.2.2 update, the weapon's sound was changed. * This is the first weapon that had lower case letters in its name in the armory ever. All other weapons' names were completely capitalized. ** Also, this is the only weapon that has numbers in its name (_'0'''xBadc'0'de#), if you exclude the upgrade names (Up1 and Up2). ** This is the only weapon that has an underscore ( _ ) and a hashtag ( # ) on its name in the armory. ** However, in the 11.3.0 update, all of the weapons' names are no longer completely capitalized. * This weapon gives the basic ability to rocket jump, but it also inflicts no self-damage while doing so, similar to the Rocket Jumper (a Primary Weapon for the Soldier) from Valve's ''Team Fortress 2. * When you defeat the Evil Bug, the can be found as a pick-up. Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Category:Pick-Ups Category:Area Damage Category:Themed Category:Default Category:Minigame Items